bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
The Top Brawlers
Each anime season has its own group of top brawlers who are renowned as the best brawlers in their worlds. Bakugan Battle Brawlers In the first season, the initial top brawlers were global Bakugan champions and the best in their respective attributes. Most of them, save for Shun, were brainwashed into becoming Masquerade's minions with Naga's Negative Energy. All of them were defeated by the Battle Brawlers to free them from Naga's control, thus losing their rankings as well. #Masquerade #Klaus von Hertzon #Chan Lee #Julio Santana #Komba O'Charlie #Shun Kazami 10.Billy Gilbert (10th best brawler; #7-9 are unknown) The ranking at the end of the season: #Dan Kuso #Alice Gehabich (Masquerade) #Shun Kazami #Klaus von Hertzon #Chan Lee #Runo Misaki #Marucho Marukura #Julie Makimoto #Julio Santana #Komba O'Charlie #Billy Gilbert Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia The Vexos are recognized as the top Vestal brawlers of their attributes. At the end of the first arc, its top two brawlers, Spectra and Gus, leave and their places are filled by Zenoheld and Hydron. The other members' rankings remained the same. #Spectra Phantom (first arc) / Zenoheld (second arc) #Gus Grav (first arc) / Hydron (second arc) #Mylene Farrow #Volt Luster #Shadow Prove #Lync Volan The Resistance has its own ranking: #Dan Kuso #Shun Kazami #Mira Fermin #Ace Grit #Marucho Marukura #Baron Leltoy By the end of New Vestroia, all of the Vexos members have perished, with the exception of Spectra and Gus who defected. It can be assumed that Vestal's top brawlers are now Spectra (Pyrus), Gus or Mira (Subterra), Ace (Darkus), and Baron (Haos), with vacancies for Aquos and Ventus as those positions in the Resistance were held by human brawlers. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders At the start of the season, Dan, Shun, and Marucho are introduced as the top three brawlers in Bakugan Interspace. Like the Vexos above, the Twelve Orders are the best twelve brawlers in Gundalia, with two brawlers per attribute. #Barodius - Emperor of, and the best brawler in, Gundalia #Gill #Airzel #Kazarina #Nurzak #Stoica #Ren Krawler - Best brawler of the Gundalian Agents #Sid Arkale #Jesse Glenn #Zenet Surrow #Mason Brown #Lena Isis By the end of Gundalian Invaders, the top six members of the Twelve Orders save for Nurzak, plus Sid, are either dead or otherwise no longer in Gundalia. It can be assumed that the remnants of the Twelve Orders filled their vacancies, with an empty seat for Pyrus with both Gill and Sid deceased. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 The rankings at the beginning of the arc: #Dan Kuso #Anubias #Sellon #Shun Kazami #Marucho Marukura Due to Mag Mel reabsorbing Sellon and Anubias to revitalize himself, as well as the whole Interspace, the rankings does not exist anymore in the arc, therefore ignoring it for the rest of Arc 1. Arc 2 Below are the results for the Neo Bakugan City Tournament held in Bakugan City: #Dan (Winner) #Gunz Lazar (Runner-up) #Shun #Marucho Category:The Top Ten Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge